Girl's Night
by The-7th-Star
Summary: Because sleepovers with Levy will never be private, Lucy's apartment is practically the guild, and family doesn't knock. It was supposed to be a girl's night.


Levy unrolled her sleeping bag while Lucy tacked sign on her windows, with "NATSU, KEEP OUT," written in bold, red, letters.

She watched the blond proceed to tape the windows shut, and attempt to block the chimney with wood, a hammer, and nails. She wondered why there was a welcome mat in front of the grate, but decided it was better not to ask.

The two friends had been planning this for a month and a half, gathering movie lacrima and spending a full day filling Lucy's fridge and cabinets with nothing but snacks and junk food. All week, Lucy had dropped less than subtle hints for her teammates, but mainly Natsu, to stay clear of her apartment for the night, before falling back to a good, old, threatening.

Levy and Lucy slipped into their PJ's, flipping the first movie on, armed with a massive bowl of popcorn and a nest of blankets on the couch. The first movie was your classic romance, an oldie but goodie that they had both seen before, and passed with little issue.

The ending credits were rolling, and the two weren't even the slightest bit sleepy. Lucy got up to put in their next choice, an action movie rumored to be based on fairy tail, but Levy pulled her back.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Hmm?" Lucy sat down again, looked at Levy, blew her bangs out of her face the way Erza did on occasion, before pushing them back all together. They stood up at random angles, in spikes commonly associated with the fiery element and namesake of team Natsu. She had shrugged off her sweatshirt at some point during the movie. She was a mash up of her friends, and it showed where they rubbed off on her.

"Do you like anyone?" She would have paid for a camera at the moment, just to save Lucy's face for a laugh later on. It took a long drink of water for her to calm down, until her words were more or less understandable.

"No!" Her voice squeaked at the end, and she fanned her red face with her hand, a sweet gesture left over from her high-class days. She was an awful liar, Levy noted with an impish grin. Truthful to a fault, just like the rest of her friends.

"How about…" she trailed off, watching Lucy's face go a thousand shades of embarrassed. She was doing that thing where she wouldn't look Levy in the eye. "Natsu?"

"What about me?"

The two of them jumped, but Lucy, despite being flushed and nervous, didn't look all that surprised. Levy took a few steadying breaths, and Lucy looked like she was debating whether to combust or throw a fit as Natsu sat off on the window ledge, kicking his sandals to Lucy's floor before stepping onto her bed and sitting there. It was so nonchalant, despite Lucy's near hyperventilation. "Hi, Levy."

"N-N-Natsu!" It came out an octave too high, and Lucy cleared her throat nervously while Levy looked on in something between shock and amusement. Though Lucy was acting ridiculously cute, the fact that Natsu was _here_ was still a surprise. He sat down next to Lucy, then, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Lucy tried unsuccessfully to shrug him off.

"Natsu," she said pointedly, her blush fading, "what did I say this morning?"

Levy made herself comfortable. They were practically a soap opera.

"Umm…" Natsu frowned. "To… stay away from your apartment tonight?"

"Yes." Lucy rubbed her temples. "And?"

"That you'd sick Erza on me if I-"

"Why am I killing Natsu?"

It was comical, the way it steadily got crazier, and the way Lucy seemed more and more accepting by the minute. Levy had to wonder how often this happened, and how Lucy ever got a full night's sleep. Erza took her station at the fridge, rummaging around for the cake she had left there the other day. It was untouched. Lucy knew better than that.

"Why are you here?" Lucy moaned, covering her eyes. "And don't you ever knock?"

"We're all family in Fairy Tail, Lucy," Erza lectured sternly. "Family does not need to knock."

Levy couldn't help but snort, and Lucy groaned dramatically, sinking back into the couch. Natsu looked at the pile of movie lacrima, before selecting the action one they had been about to watch and starting it up. The whole team was there, Happy pawing through Lucy's clothing. Except for Gray. He had always seemed the most sensible of the team, Levy found herself thinking. And he would never spend time with Natsu voluntarily-

A crashing sound from the fireplace brought Levy back to reality, and the wood fell to Lucy's previously clean carpet in pieces.

"Wipe your feet," Lucy grunted. She shrugged apologetically at Levy.

"Why's the fireplace all blocked up?" Gray brushed some ash out of his hair. "And I'm using your shower."

"It was _supposed_ to be a girl's night," Lucy muttered. Levy could only laugh.


End file.
